Lazarus
by Jas- El
Summary: My take on what happens after the Season 9 finale based on some of the Spoilers. Will Clark live, what will happen now that Lois knows the truth, and what happened to Oliver. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the season finale of Smallvilles 9th season I've been wanting to write this. I hope everyone likes and enjoys this story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Her mind was racing in a million different directions as she ran to towards the building. She could still feel his presence on her lips, she could still feel the surprise from finally learning who he was, all thanks to that simple yet passionate kiss. Clark, her farm boy, her best friend, was Metropolis' very own superhero. He was the Blur.

That memories from that day all those months back flooded her mind. She could see the events flash before her as she ran, the rain pelting against her causing her hair to stick to her back. She had known, had put the pieces together once before, had known who he truly was. She had been willing then to sacrifice herself, to let go of the ledge of the planet and fall to her death if it meant that he could continue to do what he was meant to do. But she had been saved, and somehow had received a call from the Blur with Clark standing right beside her.

She had put the thought of him being some superhero out of mind, believing that it was just her trying to make the two men that she believed that she was in love with into one. And now to find out that they were in fact one person, one amazing, selfless person was incredible. A strangled choke escaped her lips followed by a laugh.

She could feel a wetness on her cheeks and knew instantly that it wasn't the rain, she knew that for the first time in forever she was crying. But out of happiness, joy, or whatever reason brought on the tears she found that she didn't care. All she knew was that the tears felt right for the situation.

And then out of the corner of her eye she could see a gold the gold light at the top of the building and a body falling. A sinking feeling engulfed her to the very core of being. She didn't know how, but she knew that the figure was that of Clark. That it was Clark plummeting to his death, and that there wasn't a thing that she could do to save him but watch. Watch as his figure would make contact with the could, wet, unforgiving pavement. That the moment he did make contact that she would lose him.

The tears were coming harder know, and she knew the reason for them this time. Fear, fear that she was going to lose him. fear that she would never be able to tell him how much she truly felt for him.

He was getting closer to the ground now, so close that she could just make out the flutter of his coat. So close that she could see his hair fluttering in the wind. So close that everything that he was would be no more in the next few seconds.

And then she felt a strong wind overtake her and she was pushed off of her feet and feel on her back. She wildly looked back and forth, searching out the cause and then looked up. What she saw surprised her, a red and gold streak was making its way up to Clark, and then propelled itself from the side of the building catching him and landing on the neighboring building and proceeded to run make its way down it.

Lois felt as if her eye sight was beginning to fail her when a boy, looking as if he was still in high school appeared in front of her, Clark held in his arms. The boy laid Clarks prone form in between the two of them and Lois was finally able to get a good look at him.

His shirt, his uniform was ripped in two different places. There was a slice across the S on his chest, the S that had come to mean hope to so many. Then there was the other cut, the one where a blue dagger was embedded.

Her hand shaking Lois reached out to grab the pommel of the knife and pull it out of him, but faster than she could see the kid had his hand on her wrist stopping her. "Wait."

Lois glared at him. "What the hell do you mean wait? He needs that damn knife out of him now!"

"You can't, at least not yet." He paused for a moment seeming to think something over and then added "Trust me Lois."

"How the hell…" Lois began but another hand and found hers, this one larger, more comforting, but Lois couldn't help but notice how cold and clammy it felt.

"L-Lois. Its…alright." Clark said as he attempted a comforting smile.

"Clark, we really need to get it out of you." Lois said, her voice softening as she stared down at him.

He slowly shook his head, a slight grimace over taking his features as the action caused him pain. "C-can't. Not…yet."

Lois looked between Clark to the boy and back, noticing that the even thought the kid was starring at the top of building that he was glancing back at Clark every now and then with a look of concern. Something was going on, her reporter instincts could tell that much but she didn't know what that was.

She followed the boys gaze to the top of the building and noticed that the gold light was now gone, and that a figure was making its way towards them. She looked back down at Clark for any sign that everything was alright, but was alarmed to find that his eyes were closed, and that his chest was no longer rising.

"CLARK! Damn it Clark don't you do this to me." Lois said as she shook his body, trying to get him to open his eyes. But no matter what she did nothing worked, he wouldn't open his eyes. Her worst fears realized she collapsed fully to the ground and truly began to cry.

A sudden pressure was felt on her shoulder and she tried to shake it off, but it remained. She turned angry, saddened red eyes on the on the person behind her only to be surprised to find Det. John Jones standing there. He was Clark's contact with the police force. What was he doing here, and why was he wearing what he was wearing. Nothing seemed to make since to her anymore.

A sudden sound behind her made her turn and she watched in horror as the kid picked Clark back off and sped away, leaving behind the same red and gold streak.

"What the hells going on? Where's he taking him?" Lois raged at the detective.

"To a place where he can be saved Miss Lane." Lois looked at the man before her, surprise entering her eyes. "I can take you to him if you wish."

It took a moment before his words could make sense, but when they did Lois nodded. "Please."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Slowly he opened his eyes to a blinding white light, only to shut the right away. A moment passed and he reopened his eye, allowing his irises to adjust the light. He looked around trying to figure out where he was but nothing he could see looked familiar to him. In fact there was nothing where he was, just the blinding white light.

"Kal-El my son." A voice said from behind Clark causing him to turn. A man was standing there surrounded by a white light. He was dressed in a white coat with blue covering the shoulders and wrists with the House of El crest covering the right breast. The mans hair and beard were white, and he had the bluest of eyes that Clark had ever seen.

"Father?" Clark questioned, and the man smiled.

"You have grown much my son." Jor-El said, the smile on his face turning said.

"I failed you father. You wanted me to save Zod, but I couldn't. I couldn't save anyone." Clark said, his features darkening as misery for past events began to overtake him.

"It is I who has failed you my son. I should have gone against the council when they asked me to create the orb. I should never have allowed them to cover up the truth of Kryptons impending doom." Jor-El said and for the first time in years, or ever for that matter, Clark heard true emotion coming from his father.

Clark shook his head, during his training sessions in the Fortress he had learned of how Krypton had died. What his father had gone through to save his people. "You did what you could."

"I should have done more." Jor-E was silent for a moment, as if he was attempting t compose himself. Then finally after what seemed forever he raised his head and smiled once more at Clark. "I couldn't be prouder of you Kal-El. You have accomplished more than your mother and I could hope for. We thank Rao every day for that."

"You picked a good family to adopt me. Without them I wouldn't be the man I am today."

"The Kents seemed the only logical choice. Hiram Kent showed me much kindness that I knew his son would do the same for you."

Jor-El then walked forward and placed his hands on Clarks shoulders "They still need you my son. Your time is not yet over. You have much more to give, much more to teach them. I can give you nothing more than the knowledge that Lara and I will always be with you."

And with that Jor-El began to fade, as did the blinding white of his surroundings only to be replaced by the interior of the Kent Farmhouse. A figure was standing over the tractor, its head bowed over its engine. Clark instantly recognized the man even before he turned, and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes at the knowledge.

"Dad." Clark croaked causing the man to turn.

Jonathan Kent looked as if he hadn't aged a day since he had died all those years ago. His features still held that gentle look, his smile still reached his eyes, and his sparkled with emotion as he gazed on his son. "Clark."

"I've missed you so much." Clark said as he moved forward to envelope his father into a hug, which Jonathan enthusiastically returned.

Jonathan pulled back, just enough to get a good look at his son. "You have made me so proud."

Clark smiled, not realizing how much he had needed to hear those words over the past year. He had been through so much, had been through possibly the darkest period of his life since his fathers death. And now that it was over, now that he knew that his father approved of what he had been doing, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. But something still nagged at him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what son?" Jonathan asked, the smile never leaving his features.

"I took everything you and mom taught me, everything that made me your son, that made me human and threw it away. I lost my way, gave up everything I was, everything that you made me into."

Jonathan smile softened, but remained. "Your still my son, and I love you. nothing can change that. You went through a dark time, and blamed yourself for something that you had no control over. You bear the weight of the world on shoulders Clark and I can't pretend to know how that feels. But I do know you, and I know that if anyone can bear that weight that its you."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough." Clark said, finally voicing his own concerns.

"You don't have to anymore. Not with your friends surrounding you. You have given so much hope to everyone, and inspired so many Clark. There are more people out there than you realize that are willing to follow your lead, willing to fight for what's right. That's what you do, that's your destiny son. To inspire people to be better, to do better."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately." Clark joked, remembering the words that the Legion and Dr Fate had spoken to him.

"And you've accomplished all of this from the shadows. But now its time that you stepped out of the shadows and into the open, and when you do what you have accomplished before now will pale in comparison to what you will do."

Clarks mind went to the two kids, Zan and Jayna who he had inspired to become heroes, and he wondered if perhaps there were others like them out there, others that he had inspired to do the same.

"You have to go back now son, your journey isn't over yet. We'll see each other again, I promise. Just try to make sure it isn't too soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lois sighed as she took in her new surroundings. Clarks friend the detective, whom Lois later learned was in fact a Martian named J'onn J'onzz, had brought her to what he called Clarks Fortress. Upon arrival Lois had recognized the large crystalline structure from one of her dreams years ago, however she was now forced to rethink that it was in fact a dream.

The place looked magical. Large crystal like structures protruded from the ground all the way to the top, almost a good four to five stories up. The place which was located in the artic, didn't seem as cold as she would have expected it to be, it held a warmth that she usually associated only with Clark.

Her eyes worriedly moved back to the rectangular structure made out of even more crystal, that at the moment was supposed to be healing Clark. Detective Jones had called it a Chrysalis, he had said that the thing would heal Clark. Lois wanted to believe him, wanted him to be right, but she also knew that people didn't come back from the dead, not after this long.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up into a pair of green eyes. "How is he Lois?" Dinah Lance asked.

Lois shrugged and tilted her head in the direction of Detective Jones. "Not sure, but he says he'll be fine."

Dinah nodded and gave a small reassuring smile in response. "If anyone of us can come back from something like this it's Clark. He's the toughest guy I've ever met, and that's not counting the powers."

"He's one of kind." Lois commented as she tried to make out the features on his face, trying to discern if he was in pain. "How does he do it? How does go through with life with a secret like this and not snap?" Lois asked tearing her gaze from Clarks form in the crystal and looking up at Dinah again.

"To be honest I honestly don't really know." Dinah said.

"Kal-El does what he does because he can, because he knows that he can make a difference in the lives of the people of this planet. Not because he has to, but because he wants to. That is what keeps him from as you say "Snapping." John Jones said as he came up from behind Lois and Dinah, startling the two of them so badly that they jumped.

"Damn it J'onn, try to be a little louder next time you come up behind us." Dinah complained.

"I'm sorry for startling you." Detective John Jones said.

"Yeah but its still a lot to put on his shoulders." Lois complained.

"Kal-El has strong shoulders." John said with a smile.

"Not to mention us to help him carry the load." Lois turned to see a man wearing a large helmet shaped like the head of a hawk, and a pair of gigantic wings making his way towards them. He was being followed by a girl wearing a blue uniform that was covered in stars and a mask covering her face. "How is he?" The man asked, his voice gruff.

"Healing." John answered. The man nodded.

Any other day, any other time Lois would have laughed at the people that were currently occupying Clark's Fortress. But right now, with Clark's lifeless body lying in this Chrysalis thingy she didn't find much funny at the moment. Perhaps later, after Clark was better she would finally laugh at the people surrounding her, laugh at what they were wearing. She would even vent her frustrations at Clark.

Suddenly a cracking noise filled the Fortress and all eyes turned to the Chrysalis. Small cracks were forming on the top and making their way further down the healing device. Lois noticed Clarks hands flexing and could barely make out the rising and falling of his chest. Larger cracks were forming as Clark began to move, and pieces began to fall from the sides as Clarks arm lashed out.

John rushed forward and tore a large chunk away from the top of the device. He reached in and helped Clark into a sitting position. "Kal-El, can you hear my voice."

Clarks head nodded in the positive, and his eyes slowly opened. "I can hear you J'onn."

Lois once again felt tears making their way down her cheeks as she felt her joy at the knowledge that Clark was alive. "You my friend had us worried for a time." J'onn joked as he stepped back, attempting to give his friend room to breath. His head turned in Lois' direction and he smiled, giving her the go ahead to make her way to Clark.

Slowly on shaky legs Lois made her way to Clark. His head turned as he felt a presence nearing, and throw bleary eyes he just barely made out the form of Lois. "Lois?"

"Smallville." Lois answered, a smile forming on her lips. Then out of nowhere she drew her arm back and punched him in the shoulder as hard as she could. "Damn it Clark." Lois swore as she rubbed her knuckles. "How could you do that to me. I thought you were dead. I thought I'd never get to hear you speak again, or have you hold me again."

Clark stared at Lois as the others stealthily moved away, attempting to give the two room to talk. "I'm sorry." Clark said, his gaze shifting down in shame.

Lois pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips. Damn it, why the hell couldn't she stay mad at him. She moved forward and knelling in front of him placed her hand under his chin forcing him to look up at her. "Don't be. You did what you had to, I know that. Doesn't mean I have to like it. But then if you didn't do stupid things that upset me you wouldn't be you. And Smallville I like the way you are."

Clark smiled, unsure of what exactly he could say to that, but it seemed that he didn't need to. At that moment Lois pulled herself closer to him and placed her lips to his. This kiss didn't hold the need and desire that the one in the alley held, this one was full of tenderness and love, it was a show of just how much Lois loved him, and he attempted to show her just how much he loved her.

After a few moment Lois pulled back, not wanting to, but a need of air had forced the action out of her. "Wow, Smallville, you sure are a Superman aren't ya?"


End file.
